


WINGS 6 - 10

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho's wings made the room glow as they turned a vibrant red with tracings of orange and yellow. There almost seemed to be flames dancing along the edges as he curled them around Jun and used his delicate wingtips to caress all of the most intimate areas of Jun's own wings which had blushed to an almost matching red around the edges in response to Sho's display.





	WINGS 6 - 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**6\. CHURCH**

Nino tried not to look up as he scuttled past the grey building with its thrusting spires, trying to fold his wings up as small as possible so as to not attract attention.

Even when folded up the skin of his wings burned and throbbed at his proximity to this place.

The stained glass windows were lit by a shaft of sunlight, their bright colours seeming to mock him.

He had protested when first given the job, knowing that his sharp tongue and mocking nature would soon get him into trouble, but it had been decided long before that this was to be his lot in life.

And he had tried, really he had, but nature will out and now he found himself on the outers. Beaten and evicted with nothing to his name except for the small amount of money that he'd stolen (and denied stealing) which had led to his expulsion in the first place.

Feeling as if the entire world was against him and suffering badly from the pain in his damaged wings he felt himself being drawn back to the old house where he had watched the laughing couple make love.

Well, to be perfectly honest, he hadn't actually seen them, but he had seen the changing colours that lit up the room. The pulses of light that were emitted from dragon wings were quite distinctive.

The thought of what was happening in that room had made his loneliness even more acute. He had always believed his heart to be impermeable, but something about that slender figure with the beautiful wings had made him wish for something more, something better.

He made his way, one painful step at a time, drawn there by something that he didn't quite understand.

 

**7\. MOONLIGHT**

Ohno loved his lazy life. His needs were few and easily catered for.

His parents had given up trying to change him long ago. He had been the most amenable child, happily eating whatever food they put in front of him and sleeping soundly through the night from an early age.

His grades at school were average at best, except for art, a subject at which he excelled with little or no effort on his part. His teachers praised him and spoke excitedly of his bright future, making recommendations for scholarships to prestigious art schools. But all he wanted was to be left alone to follow his inspiration and to be able to swim whenever he wanted.

The ocean was the best place, the salt water giving his body extra buoyancy, his short but mobile wings steering him to the depths and back with a fluidity that they lacked when on land.

At school he avoided swimming at all costs; his wings were private. He had no wish for others to see them and besides that he hated organised activities above all else.

Fortunately the teachers, dazzled by his artistic skills allowed him to skip sport altogether in return for him painting a portrait of the school Principal.

By the time they saw the painting, which was, to the Principal's great horror, far too realistic, he had already graduated.

Since that time he had lived his life as he pleased, travelling the world, painting when he needed more money and fishing for pleasure when he didn't have to work.

Even though he had never had a permanent relationship, he never felt lonely. To be perfectly honest he preferred his solitary life, but since his newest tenant had taken residence in the apartment directly below his own he had found himself listening to the everyday sounds that he made.

Right this minute the faint strains of the latest single from the most popular boy band in the country wafted up from the apartment below and in through his windows. Humming along with the tune, he moved his hips in a sinuous rhythm, dancing alone in the moonlight that streamed through the skylights.

For the first time in his life he felt lonely.

 

**8\. HAPPINESS**

There were many things in his life that made Sho happy and often during the boredom of a long haul flight when he couldn’t sleep he would recline his seat, close his eyes and make a mental list.

He was one of the lucky few who loved his job; it was even more fulfilling than he had imagined it to be when he was nine years old and the idea had first wormed its way into his brain, much to his parents’ collective horror. Their world was one of business meetings and sharp suits, restrictive ties and long hours spent working overtime. But once he had made up his mind nothing could shake him from his chosen course.

Trying a new dish in a grubby café in a foreign country where he didn’t speak the language and finding it to be delicious was one of his greatest joys. Even though his friends laughed and recoiled from the photos that he sent them showing himself with whatever strange food item he had discovered that day, the fact that he had made them laugh in the first place made him happy too.

His list was full of simple things – for example: new shoes that didn’t hurt, comfy sweatpants, cheesecake, sleeping in, sunshine, wine, autumn leaves, chocolate and cherry blossoms. The order of these things changed with the seasons and with his mood.

As he gave in to the inevitable and abandoned the idea of sleep altogether he pulled out his laptop to do a little work instead, smiling at the photograph that he was currently using as his wallpaper. The list was still running through his mind as the stewardess smiled charmingly at him and offered to bring him a drink, causing him to not pay her the attention that she had so obviously hoped to receive. He scarcely noticed her frown as she thumped the whiskey that he’d requested down hard enough on the tray table to almost splash onto his keyboard. Just over a month ago the list had changed; all of the usual things were there, just much lower down than before, their places taken by things that centred around a common theme.

This was because one month and two days ago he had seen a man trip and fall in the pouring rain.

 

**9\. TEARS**

When Jun discovered that Sho was a geologist who wrote textbooks that were utilized by some of the world’s leading universities he did the right thing and tried to read one. But the dryness of the subject matter and the attention to technical detail that Sho lavished on his work meant that he couldn't make it past the halfway mark of the first chapter before he admitted defeat.

When he confessed this to Sho and asked him what he found so fascinating about a bunch of old rocks Sho merely laughed and invited Jun around to his apartment to show him the room he jokingly called his 'Crystal Cavern'.

Sho's apartment was large but messy, stuffed full of the equipment that he used on his expeditions and piled high with empty take out containers and full bags waiting to go downstairs for recycling.

Jun looked around him with slight distaste, idly wondering if the bedroom was as messy, but on this occasion he was not to find out because Sho led him directly to his special room.

Unprepared for the sight that welcomed him, Jun gasped in amazement when Sho flicked on the light.

The room was small, only large enough for the sturdy desk in the middle and the swivel chair neatly pushed in against it. But it was the rows of floor to ceiling mirrored shelving that lined all four walls that made his eyes widen.

The shelves were artfully lit and covered with crystals and semiprecious stones in an almost overwhelming array of colours. Each one was lovingly placed to be shown off to its best advantage and there was not a single mote of dust anywhere in the room. They were the result of Sho's passion for collecting all things beautiful which had begun with the first purple agate he found when he was a child.

But his passion for beautiful things was obviously not solely confined to his inanimate collection as he turned and swept Jun into his arms.

**

Jun felt almost intoxicated by the light glittering and reflecting back at him a hundred times over as Sho pushed him onto the desk, lifting his legs and wrapping them firmly around his strong waist before thrusting into him in one smooth motion.

Sho's wings made the room glow as they turned a vibrant red with tracings of orange and yellow. There almost seemed to be flames dancing along the edges as he curled them around Jun and used his delicate wingtips to caress all of the most intimate areas of Jun's own wings which had blushed to an almost matching red around the edges in response to Sho's display.

Jun didn't know whether it was by experience or instinct but Sho had almost immediately found the spot close to the base of his wings that sent electric jolts of pleasure shooting down to his cock when stroked with just the right amount of pressure.

The sensations, both visual and physical threatened to overwhelm him and he found his arms losing their ability to support him as Sho continued to thrust into him with deep and controlled movements. He would have fallen backwards if not for Sho's arms holding him firm as he kissed his lips, his jaw, the side of his neck, while crooning soft words of adoration.

Jun's vision was clouded by a jumble of broken reflections, fiery red glittering splinters of light as tears of pure joy welled in his eyes. He couldn't speak, only crying out as he came over Sho's abdomen and chest moments before Sho filled him, claiming him as his own.

The mirrored walls reflected their still conjoined bodies back at them myriad times as they clung to each other staring with awe into each other's eyes.

 

**10\. PORTRAIT**

Aiba took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror.

His wings fluttered slightly in the strong breeze blowing through the window, small scales of iridescent green danced in the sunlight before falling to the floor.

He had always been ashamed of his wings. He had wished for his parents' strong hawk wings, longing for their smooth mottled feathers and aerodynamic shape. Instead when his wings finally grew their fragility and bright colour had instantly made his heart sink.

His mother told him that he was beautiful, but what boy wants to hear that?

And so he learned to hide them away, to protect them, or so he told his parents, but in reality it was so that he could continue to play with the other boys. Basketball, baseball, track and field, he tried them all and he succeeded at everything, except when his allergies played up or when it rained too hard.

And somewhere along the way he almost forgot he even had wings, catching himself by surprise sometimes when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

Until his new landlord Ohno asked if he could paint him. There was something compelling about the small, quiet man that made it impossible for him to say no.

At first as he posed his wings had hung limply behind him, their colours dulled to an uncertain grey, but as he became used to the silence and the calm aura radiating from the artist he had slowly relaxed.

With subsequent sessions they had even talked a little. He had no real interest in Ohno's passion for fishing, but the sight of the older man gradually becoming more animated as he recounted tales of fishes won and lost made Aiba forget to worry about his looks.

That is why, when the portrait was revealed to him, Aiba felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Ohno had made him impossibly beautiful, with far away eyes and a wistful expression. But it was his wings that dominated the painting, glowing with an iridescent sheen that almost jumped from the canvas.

And so he had fled and returned to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes and standing in front of the mirror staring at it intently as if seeing himself clearly for the very first time.


End file.
